Legends of Trionall Part 3: Resolution
by xyrule
Summary: Trionall has risen. Timelines have collided. Now, the wait is over. Now, the battle for the Xyrullean Complex is here.
1. Part 1

Storyline 3:

Resolution

Part 1: The End Draws Near


	2. Dark Fusion

**Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. First, if you haven't read Legends of Trionall Parts 1 and 2, I strongly recommend that you do. This will make no sense if you haven't.**

**So, you have read Parts 1 and 2? Then you should know that this is the last part of the explosive Legends of Trionall! This final episode will include two parts. The first builds the suspense. The last, which I will hold off until you can't wait any longer, will be the epic conclusion. This story will answer the question, billions of years in the making, of who will succeed. Trionall versus Ash, Good versus Evil, Hate versus Love. Now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 1!**

Ash felt the change as soon as it happened. His happy mood suddenly dipped. ''Something's wrong.'' he said, ''Something bad. I need to teleport to the apartments. You two stay here.''

''No! I lost you once, and I'm not losing you again!'' Bianca said, grabbing onto Ash's arm right before he teleported. Latias did the same. Ash didn't even hear Bianca's outburst.

When they got to the apartments, they immediately saw Kyurem, who was fretting over something, changing rapidly betweem Kyurem and Chiracal. Bianca was about to jump at him, but Ash held her back.

''Bianca, Kyurem's a friend now. We need his abilities to defeat Trionall when he rises. Kyurem, did you sense the Aura Block as well?'' Ash asked. Bianca and Latias let go of his arms.

**_That was no Aura Block, Chosen One. That was an Evil Aura returning._** Kyurem said. He shook his head wildly, as if he had Pokerus, in an attempt to shake away the uncanny feeling that he was dying.

''You mean...'' Ash started, going pale.

**_Yes. Trionall is back. Starting now, the real War for the Universe has begun. Trionall no doubt had help from someone to have returned prematurely. He would have someone who is our friend, someone we would never guess is the spy. Someone with access to Ash's DNA. I have no way of knowing who, though._** Chiracal said gravely. He started vibrating, and all five of his formes seperated, forming his signature circle around the three.

**_I know who it is._** a deep, understanding voice said, making everyone jump. Behind them, a portal opened, rainbow waves of light exiting, along with Arceus. Bianca stood reverently, palms together. Arceus motioned for her to stop. She reluctantly obeyed. **_Now, as I was saying, Uxie found who the traitor for Trionall is. I won't make any attempt to lie, nor will I carry on about it. The traitor is Latias herself._**

Bianca gasped. Ash looked sideways at Latias, shocked. Latias just stared at Arceus, paralyzed with fear. She had an obvious look of confusion and terror on her face. It was completely genuine. Ash could tell that much. The fact that she didn't reply helped her side.

''Okay. Can we sort this all out later? We still have the problem of the fact that I'm not strong enough yet to fight Trionall. I'm only an Aura Preant.'' Ash said. Arceus, Kyurem, and Chiracal agreed. Latias was safe. For now.

**_There is only one way to raise you to an Aura Master that quickly, but it is extremely painful. No human has ever survived it. It is the Aura Rancorda. _** White Kyurem said. He was the Keeper of Truth (the thoughts that Zekrom and Reshiram hold those titles is a misconception). He explained that it was required for both Arceus and the one the Aura Rancorda is being performed on.

**_I give my blessing for this ceremony._** Arceus said, as if he knew Ash would accept. Of course, he was the Trainer's father.

''If it means saving the world, I'll do it.'' Ash said.

**_You are selfless. That is the greatest power. It will lessen the pain of this procedure_**_**considerably. And your ideals are sound. Infinite Overdrive Forme can do that.**_ Black Kyurem said. Infinite Overdive stepped up, shrinking into a humanoid form, though he still retained his draconian features. The Kyurems' and Chiracal's Auras sharpened, bathing them in distinct shades of blue. Ash felt his own Aura come out, rapidly changing colors for his mixed-up life. **_Bianca and Latias, you should step back. The process involves taking Aura from others._** Ash felt a tug in his brain where Infinite Overdrive was searching for the best chakra to use. He found it. **_Ash, are you sure you want to continue? After this, there is no stoppinng the pain until it is over._** Ash nodded.

And the pain began. Ash stood still, holding up against the terrible feeling of getting shot in every part of his body. The pain sharpened more, and Ash found it increasingly harder to fend off the torturous treatment. He felt something inside him click, and the pain stopped immediately. He stood weakly, before he collapsed in a heap, groaning. He had felt a scream emit from himself in the last microsecond of the Aura Rancorda. He got himself up, slightly limping. Bianca and Latias ran up to him. ''I'm fine. It'll go away eventually.'' he said, resting his hand on a large, stiff vine. The vine shuddered. He, along with the other non-Legendaries, and Latias, froze. He looked up. Staring back at him was a huge serpentine creature. It had four crests on its pink-gummed head, short, three-clawed arms, and yellow eights running down its green body. It was Rayquaza. Ash jumped back. When he had touched Rayquaza's hard exoskeleton, he had seen memories from Rayquaza's long life.

''I am going to pretend that the Chosen One didn't just see my memories, and pretend that you did not just activate his Aura Rancorda, and give my report. Arceus, Trionall's prison in Viridian City is destroyed. Wars have broken out between Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Unova, Palmo, Orre, Oblivia, and Holon. And Uxie was wrong about the traitor for Trionall. It was not Latias, as previously assumed. It was Latios. I saw him teleport something that came from his shoulder to Trionall's human body.'' Rayquaza reported. Somewhere, in the Altomare museum, the Soul Painting changed. Kyurem went to Arceus's side, and Trionall replaced Kyurem's old spot. ''The Legendaries are choosing sides against one another as well.

Arceus , Kyurem, and Chiracal stood, processing this turn of events. Bianca was apologizing to Latias, and Ash looked sick. ''My DNA. I pulled Latios out of the DMA by his shoulder seven years ago. I wish I knew...''

**_Ash, to save a life, even an evil one, is heavenly. The ability to forgive is as powerful as the ability to kill._** Arceus said, wisdom filling every word. Latias started crying, realizing what Rayquaza had said. She knew he was telling the truth.

Ash looked down at the ground. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out a small handheld mirror. ''Yes, Giratina?'' Ash asked, trying not to show his confused mixture of emotions.

''I called you through my Spectre to tell you that I have chosen to be on your side. So have Reshiram, the Lake Guardians, Lugia, his trio, Keldeo, Meloetta, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, most of the Deoxys, Cresselia, the ones on Earth with you, Shaymin, Manaphy, Meloetta's cousin, Meroetta, and Kyogre's cousin, Kaiorga. The Palmonian Legendaries have decided to be strictly neutral. Although, if Xyrule would agree to help, we could win easily.'' Giratina said from the mirror. Ash heard a voice in his head. **I do not fight my sons' battles. I will not make an attempt to correct the mistakes of Trionall. My role in the universe is fulfilled.**

In Holon...

Lucifer Durang stood, his Delta Machamp beside him. The Fire-Type Superpower Pokemon watched as its Trainer observed the battle below. Team Meteor of Palmo had launched an attack on Holon. Lucifer returned Machamp, and swiftly ran away, using his Garchomp DNA to boost his escape. He stopped at the ocean, the pounding surf that prevented the mountain range from expanding.

Lucifer whistled, three long clicks that reverberated through the sky.

''Aeero!'' a husky voice said. The most famous Holon Pokemon, the Fire-Type Aerodactyl, appeared, landing smoothly on the cliff. It lowered itself, and Lucifer jumped on its back, making another, shorter click. The Aerodactyl rose, heading south. This Aerodactyl was famous not only for its status as a Delta Pokemon, but also for the fact that it was twice as big as a normal Aerodactyl.

In Altomare...

Ash stood in the museum, watching the Soul Painting as it shifted around. The two enemy sides slowly moved closer as the inevitable battle loomed nearer. Ash knew now that Bianca had been wrong. The Painting changes as timelines collided, not as emotions changed. Ash frowned as the Heal Ball in the corner changed into a Dark Ball.

''Ash!'' Latias screamed, running into the museum. She hid behind him, shivering uncontrollably.

''What's wrong?'' Ash asked, worried at the terrified expression on Latias's face.

''A-Aero-d-dactyl.'' she said, pointing at the doorway. Ash walked cautiously to the door, and Latias stayed. She had been deathly afraid of Aerodactyls ever since the run-in that killed Latios.

When Ash looked out, his heart leapt into his throat. The Aerodactyl was _huge_, and it had a reddish glow around it.

''Aeerodahctyl!'' it called, spurting fire into the air, similar to Ash's Charizard. Ash saw something move on the Fossil Pokemon's back, and the huge creature lowered itself. A man who looked about 20 jumped off, landing on his feet with one hand on the ground. He didn't look normal, to say the least. He was very pale, his eyes were purple, and he was at least seven feet tall.

''Are you Ash Ketchum?'' the man asked. He clicked his tongue, and the Aerodactyl flew back into the sky, landing on the roof of the museum. ''Don't mind Aeronna. She's harmless unless I am harmed.'' he said, seeing Ash's gaze.

''I am Ash.'' Ash said, suspicious. This man could very well be Trionall in disguise.

''Good. I come from Holon. I'm Lucifer Durang, the last living human of the Pokemorph legacies. At least, as far as I know. I need your help saving Holon from Team Meteor of Palmo.'' the man said.

''How do you know me?'' Ash asked, still suspicious. ''And you're not a Pokemorph.''

''You're world famous, Ash! Everyone knows that you killed Kyurem three years ago! Even us in Holon know you!'' Jackson said urgently. Ash found no lies in the voice.

''First of all, Kyurem isn't dead. Second of all, sorry. I have my own war to fight.'' Ash said, moving to close the door.

''Wait! I know you're the last true Aura Master as well! And I really am a Pokemorph! I can show you!'' Ash opened the door again. Lucifer was bathed in a white (why is it always white?) glow, and he grew a fin on his back. His arms and head morphed into a Garchomp's. He changed back when he was sure Ash had seen it.

''Wouldn't you do anything for your family?'' Lucifer sent out his Pokemon. ''I captured these to help them after they lost their homes in the war. I'm doing this for them as much as for Holon.'' Lucifer returned his Pokemon. Ash looked down. He would, and had, done everything for his family.

''Your battles are intertwined with mine, Lucifer. We have a common enemy. The one leading the attacks on Holon is known as Trionall. Come inside. Your Aerodactyl scared my friend. She's terrified of them. Maybe you should apologize.'' Ash said, motioning inside the museum.

Lucifer smiled and followed Ash inside.

His smile fell when he saw who Ash's friend was. ''Latias?'' he asked, and Latias's shivers stopped. She looked up. She didn't try to escape like Ash thought she would. Instead, she flew right up to Lucifer. She curiously studied him.

''Lucifer?'' she asked tentatively.

''Latias. It's been a while.'' Lucifer said, stroking Latias's soft head.

''You know each other?'' Ash asked, confused.

''Yes. Long ago. I used to be one of the Eons' Protectors. I'm Bianca's half-brother.'' Lucifer said. ''And how do you know her, Ash?''

Latias changed into Amy. She walked over to Ash, hugging him in gratitude for returning her lost friend.

''That's a long story. Honestly, I don't know why she showed herself to me in the first place.'' Ash said, shrugging.

''That's easy. You reminded me of Lucifer. I followed you around to see how you acted. I found out you were a lot nicer than him. Lucifer's not the kind of person to take a Psybeam to protect a stranger.'' Latias said. Lucifer's gaze had wandered to the Soul Painting.

''I never thought I'd see one in real life. I always thought Soul Paintings were just myths.'' he said, walking over to the mural.

''Yeah, well, there's one right there.'' Ash said nonchalantly.

''Did you paint it, Ash?'' Lucifer asked.

''No. Bianca did. I could never paint that well. My specialty is Pokemon Training. And, apparently, making Legendary Pokemon go insane with my crappy cooking.'' Ash said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

''It takes extreme love for someone who died and a Psychic-Type's DNA to make a Soul Painting, Ash. Does Bianca know anyone like that?'' Lucifer asked, holding his hand on the image of Arceus. Ash and Latias went pale. Latias turned pink, while Ash turned pure white.

''Only one person Bianca knows died in the past three years.'' Latias said. ''Ash.''

''You died?'' Lucifer asked, surprised.

''Yes, I did. But Bianca doesn't love me.'' Ash said, shifting his weight. His quick mind tumbled, searching for a way to end this uncomfortable conversation.

A radio blared to life. ''Breaking news! All wars between all regions other than Fiore and Almia have ceased. No one knows why or how, but we are all glad they've stopped. Now, Pokearth can rejoin itself once again.'' the reporter said. It was the first good news since they announced the death of Kyurem. But Ash had switched back to being serious. He saw the hidden dark lining, even if the reporter didn't.

''That means Trionall is collecting his power. He only made the regions war so they would be weakened. He's going to be somewhere secluded, where he can get all the power he needs.'' Ash said, frowning. He tossed a Pokeball. ''Come on out, Charmander!''

''Char man der!'' the little fire lizard said in its soft, innocent voice.

''I need you to use Aerial Ace to find out where Trionall is, okay?'' Ash asked. Charmander saluted him, growing wings and flying out the door.

''I didn't know your Charmander knew Aerial Ace!'' Latias exclaimed.

''Charmander can learn Aerial Ace through TM's. I saw it in my DP Pokedex book.'' (this is actually true. I did find it in my Diamond & Pearl Pokedex and Post-Story Guidebook. Whew, that's a long name.)

Lucifer left the Soul Painting. ''Some weird, blue creature appeared behind you on Bianca's painting. It had blue tentacles and looked like it was caging Groudon and Kyogre in a cage made of Aura.'' Lucifer said. This got Ash's attention. He walked over to the painting with Latias closely following. He saw the blue creature Lucifer had described, and also now saw Lucifer himself in the painting. He looked different, though. His body was an odd combination of flesh and shadows. He wore a black cloak, but his face was clearly that of the one who had come from Holon.

''Lucifer, you're here too.'' Ash said, thinking hard. ''I think something's going on here. More than just Trionall is happening. We need to tell the others.'' Latias held Ash's arm, knowing what he was about to do. ''Hold on, Lucifer. We're going to teleport.'' Lucifer shrugged, not too sure about what was happening, and held Ash's other arm. They disappeared in a blue flash of light.

At the apartments...

Mewtwo, Kyurem, Chiracal, and Darkrai were discussing something extremely important.

_Trionall cut off the wars. He's building energy for something terrible._ Mewtwo said telepathically.

''**Yes, but we can't fight until they come.**'' Chiracal said logically. He had witnessed Trionall once before, and knew what they needed.

''**Trionall is gaining power too fast for us to wait. And they both are evil. We can't trust someone to help us if they're evil, and they're not even from this timeline.**'' Kyurem said, emphasizing his point by hitting the ground with the bottom of his head.

''Your logic is sound, Kyurem, but it is flawed.'' Darkrai said. ''They are like you. They were evil, but they are now on the path of good. Or very near the path. Asarchi still has much to learn. And he will no doubt bring Latias and Lucifer with him. I agree with you for this one reason, Kyurem. If he brings his son and mate, then their doppelgangers here will be affected.''

_You are wrong, Darkrai. Transuniversal Paradoxes are all myths. They will most likely be more empowered if their two forms meet. That is why we need them to defeat Trionall. Without them, Trionall will win._ Mewtwo said, deep in meditation. Kyurem was about to say another point when they were interrupted by a blueish flash of light. They looked at the source.

There stood Ash, with Latias and a tall, pale-skinned man holding his arms. The two let go, Latias having gotten used to the dizziness of teleporting. The tall man was fairly okay, except his eyes were crossed from light-headedness. He was obviously used to teleporting, or, at the very least, extreme speed.

''Who are you?'' Darkrai asked the tall man, suspicious. He felt like this man couldn't be trusted, even though Ash seemed fine with him.

''I'm Lucifer. I'm an old friend of Latias's. She and Bianca can both support my claim, if that's what you were thinking.'' the man said. Darkrai felt slightly uneasy that the man had read his thoughts so well. Of course, it could be normal to say that. Darkrai didn't really know, or care.

''He's telling the truth.'' Latias immediately said. She noticed Mewtwo studying first Lucifer, and then Latias and Ash's eyes.

_His claim is sound, and he hasn't hypnotized Ash or Latias. He's safe._ Mewtwo said, the blue glow in his eyes fading as he stopped mind-reading.

''We came to say that two new characters have appeared in the Soul Panting. One is Lucifer, only he looks like he's made of shadows and the other is a huge, ice-blue thing with blue tentacles coming from its back. Anyone know what that is?'' Ash said, cutting to the point. Chiracal stiffened. Ash had found out about the ones who were coming. He didn't seem to know how important they were. ''What's wrong, Chiracal?'' he asked, seeing Chiracal's reaction.

''**Those beings are two of four beings who will be required to defeat Trionall. The shadow creature is Lucifer, only the one in the Painting is him after he undergoes his Shadow Transformation, which will occur when his child form comes. The blue one is called Asarchi, Fareil of the Faramin race. He is Ash's doppelganger. The other two are Dillemel, a huge, black dragon who is Asarchi's father, and Asarchi's soulmate, Latias. Lucifer is Asarchi's son. That should fill you in on their basic descriptions.**'' Chiracal said, and Ash, Lucifer, and Latias went silent.

''So...'' Ash started, surprised, ''Basically, in that universe, I have a kid, Latias is my mate, I'm an evil Shadow King, and my dad is a power-hungry dragon?'' Latias didn't say anything because she was still processing the last few sentences.

''**That pretty much sums it up. You'll figure it out in a while.**'' Kyurem said, allowing himself a rare chuckle at the Ash and Latias's reactions. Lucifer barely seemed fazed.

''What happens if we meet our doppelgangers? Chiracal, you seem pretty knowledgeable about all this.'' he said, deep in thought.

''**To answer your first question, your doppelgangers will give you power, and vice versa. For the comment, I know all this because I, as a member of the Ancient Three, see whatever my own doppelgangers in the different universes see. In Asarchi's universe, I am Kyurem, a Legendary Pokemon known for eating people weekly. I even have a Pokedex number and information. As for Asarchi, only his mate knew and loved him simoultaneously. Even his own son hated him.**'' Chiracal answered grimly.

A shining black portal opened directly in front of Ash. Four beings stepped out. One looked like the Shadow Lucifer in the Soul Painting, one was a huge, black dragon, one looked like an even more evil version of Lucifer, and one was a red dragon. The dragon changed into a human form that wore darker clothing than her counterpart here, but had the same hairstyle.

''**_What a weak little child. I believe you were wrong, Chiracal. From what you described, Ash Ketchum is much older and stronger._**'' the older-looking Shadow Being said.

''**Asarchi, Ash Ketchum is not strong physically. He's strong in the heart. He balances your own evil thoughts, allowing you to have conscience. He is what ties this whole thing together.**'' Chiracal warned. The two Latias's went over to each other, curious about the entire mirror image thing.

''**_I am no longer evil, Chiracal. I have given the Shadow Lord's Mark to Lucifer. He is the new Shaow Lord. Now, have any of you heard of something known as the Evil King?_** '' Asarchi asked, cutting to the point.

''We _all_ know who the Evil King is, Asarchi.'' Ash said, rolling his eyes. Asarchi immediately sprang into action, holding his newly-created replacement Darkint Gorea, which was just as, if not more, powerful as the original.

''**_Never call me that name ever again. If you do, I will kill you._**'' Asarchi hissed, holding the Shadow Slicer at Ash's neck.

Ash looked relatively calm under the circumstances. He immediately went into Battle Mode, quickly turning the situation around. The Darkint Gorea grew larger at his touch.

''I've survived floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, collapsing caves, rampaging Gods, and much more dangers than you could ever imagine. Nothing can surprise me now. And nothing threatens me.'' Ash (When they're not speaking names, Asarchi stays as Asarchi, and Chiracal-Universe Lucifer will now be nicknamed Delta) hissed, and a look of surprise spread across Asarchi's face.

''LAAT!'' both Latias' squealed, forcing the two to split apart. Asarchi looked at Ash with an expression of hatred, while Ash wisely dropped the subject.

''Guys, guys.'' Delta said, ''We need to focus on attacking the enemy. Trionall won't kill himself.''

''**Lucifer is right. We cannot win if we are too busy with grudges between us.**'' Kyurem said, reminding them of what Asarchi and his soulmate and son were doing here.

''**_Trionall? That's a stupid name for an Evil King. What does he do, make triangles?_** '' Asarchi taunted.

''**He is powerful enough to affect any Universe, Asarchi. I have experienced him myself, as I am his brother. But not even Arcean or I have seen what he could do if his full power is unleashed. And, now that he has Ash's blood within him, I'm afraid that we stand very little chance. All of us need to give our full power to defeat him.**'' Chiracal said gravely, darkening the overall mood around him significantly.

_I understand that the two Lucifers must fuse to activate their potentials?_ Mewtwo said. Lucifer's mouth dropped, while Delta raised an eyebrow (his version of a jaw-drop).

''We do?'' Lucifer asked, looking at Delta (do you know why I nicknamed Chiracal-Universe (which I'm just going to call 'native') Lucifer Delta? It's because he's from Holon).

''Yes.'' Darkrai said, holding the Spirit Drop (see LoT Part 2 Part 2 for explanation).

''How?'' Delta asked (since I decided to call Chiracal-Universe characters 'native plus name', I will quit the nicknames). He wasn't too surprised at the knowledge. He had been to Palmo before, and had visited the Oracle, the Farseeing Pokemon Icedrell, and had absorbed some of the powerful Ice-Steel Type's powers, understanding that he could because of what was happening now.

''**First, we must have permission from both Lucifers, as well as Asarchi and Asarchi-Universe Latias.**'' Chiracal said.

''Wait, why do you get to call him Asarchi?'' Ash asked, ''I said that once, and he tried to kill me.''

''**Because he knows not to threaten me.**'' Chiracal replied, and looked at the group he had asked permission from.

''I agree.'' native-Lucifer said.

''**_I accept._**'' Asarchi said.

Asarchi's-Universe Lucifer and Latias took longer to agree.

''I agree.'' Lucifer said.

''I do as well.'' Asarchi's-Universe Latias (I'll keep the nicknames for the Latias') finally answered, a doubtful look on her draconian face.

''**Stand facing each other, Lucifers.**'' Chiracal said. The two obeyed, facing the other.

''**Focus your Auras. Become your True Forms.**'' Kyurem said, splitting into Black, White, and normal Kyurem.

Native-Lucifer became his Pokemorphic body, half human, half Garchomp. The Shadow Lord changed into his Fareil form, shadowy robe billowing in an unseen wind. They were both shrouded in thick purple Auras.

''**Give your Ideals. Give the Truth.**'' Black and White Kyurem said. Both Lucifers' mouths moved subconsciously, as if they were in a trance.

''**_We _**wish **_to _**become **_one._**'' they both said together, and Infinite Overdrive Kyurem appeared, and he, along with Chiracal, formed a blue sphere in their hands. They moved toward the two dopplegangers, raising the spheres.

Both Latias' moved to stop the spheres, but were held back by Ash and Asarchi.

''Don't. **_They _** know **_what _**they **_are _**doing.'' the two males said, and the Latias' relaxed.

Chiracal and Infinite Overdrive brought down the spheres on their target's heads. Chiracal got native-Lucifer, while Infinite Overdrive got the Shadow Lord. The two ''humans'' opened their eyes, which glowed blue. They walked slowly to one another, and touched palms, Aura Body and Garchomp claws touched, and they fused, creating the same shadowy figure as in the Soul Painting. The blueish tint in his eyes left, and he regained control over himself. Chiracal backed away, while Infinite Overdrive reconnected with Kyurem.

''**It is done.**'' they said, looking at their handiwork. The new Shadow Lord Lucifer was standing straight, not even looking dizzy. Asarchi, both Latias', and Ash walked closer.

''**_How do you feel, son?_** '' Asarchi asked. The Shadow Lord looked at him.

''**_Enlightened._**'' Lucifer said, his eyes wide. They had black lens, blue irises, and brick-red pupils.

''Does it hurt?'' Asarchi-Universe Latias asked.

''**_Not at all. I feel better than I have in years._**'' Lucifer answered. ''**_I'm not sure which of me said that._**'' Asarchi-Universe Latias laughed, touching Lucifer's cheek with one claw.

''**Do you sense any dangers?**'' Chiracal asked.

''**_Yes. I can sense the level of risk in interacting with any object here now. It's remarkable what a simple fusion can unlock._**'' Lucifer said, ''**_I sense the greatest risk is currently in trusting completely in this plan._**''

At the side of the apartments, watching the conversation, stood Lucas, aka Latios. When he sensed that the conversation was over, he ended the recordiing device on his sleek, black communicuff. He went back to the videophone mode, speaking to none other than Trionall himself.

''**So, my great-grandson and his family have returned to this Universe.**'' Trionall hissed, ''**Lucas, I believe it's time. Release my first little trap. Let's see if they can survive my first 'surprise.'**'' Trionall said. Latios opened a second videophone link, decrypting the link's deeply encrypted channel. Static crackled on the other end, before it cleared up. On the other end stood a tall man, wearing a black cloak that hid his features. His expression was of intense anger, but it cleared away when he saw who had hacked into his phone channel.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Lucas L. Foran. How has Altomare been, hmm?'' the man asked, revealing his face. He was very pale, from years of the cloak blocking out sunlight, and had dark black eyes.

''Cut it, David. You know full well why I called.'' Lucas said nastily, but softened his tone when he remembered that Trionall was on the other line, listening.

''Remember, my name is Black Death. Nobody has called me David for twenty years.'' David said.

''Trionall given me a message to relay to you. He says to spring the trap. Ash and his friends have new allies. One of which, I think you know. A man named Lucifer.'' Lucas said. Black Death's already-pale face went paler.

''So, I failed to kill him. I had thought he was already dead, murdered in Holon.'' Black Death said, ''Does he know my secret?''

''I don't think he knows. But he isn't completely that any more. His Aura has been fused with one of his dopplegangers, the Shadow Lord who is the son of Fareil Asarchi.'' Lucas said.

''**Get on with it.**'' Trionall's harsh voice said, making both Lucas and Black Death jump.

''S-sorry, T-Trionall.'' Black Death stammered. He was terrified of the mysterious God. Lucas was much less terrified, but much less with Trionall was barely the tip of the iceberg. ''I will rally Team Meteor immediately. We move to attack Altomare, correct?''

''**Excellent. Remember to spare the Latias of this Universe. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. If you fail, I will kill you.**'' Trionall said. Black Death gulped, cutting the connection, which relayered the hundreds of encrypted steps to calling him. Trionall's face returned to Lucas's screen. ''**Call me either when Ash and his allies are dead, or Black Death has failed.**'' he said, shutting down his communicuff spider just like he did the last one. Lucas turned his off, looking back at the group that included his sister. He sighed. If it was his life Trionall threatened him with to keep him on his side, Lucas would leave. But Trionall had threatened to kill his sister instead.

**And so begins a new chapter in the Legends of Trionall. I hope you all enjoyed it, because it's one of the most important chapters for this story to be what it is. I am overjoyed to know that you have decided to stay with me for this long, to be so patient while I battle Trionall and writer's block. You all, human and Pokemon, writer and reader, nerd and social, have helped me in some small way to be who I am today.**


	3. Team Meteor Strikes

**Today, I will replace my commentary with the thoughts of some of my characters. Let's see their beliefs before we begin.**

**Ash Ketchum- ''I'm still mad that you stole my hat in Part 1. But I've gotten over it now. I like how you've done with my life so far, but I would like a little more control.''**

**Chiracal-Universe Latias- ''Laat Lati ias Lat tias.''**

**Me: Translation: ****_You did great!_**

**Kyurem, Black Kyurem, White Kyurem- ''Thank you for including us in your stories. You have given us a side that nobody hates. You turned us from cold-blooded killers to caring creatures who have a good side.''**

**Infinite Overdrive Kyurem- ''You did good with me overall, but I would like to have more parts.''**

**Chiracal- ''Thank you for all you have done for me. Without you, I wouldn't even exist. And thank you for giving me the job of Ash's mentor and a part of the Ancient Three.''**

**Asarchi- ''I hate you.''**

**Me: Why?**

**Asarchi- ''Because you turned me from a powerful, heartless creature into someone who has emotions.''**

**Asarchi's soulmate, Latias- ''Ti as Lat Laat La ias iasLati tialias.''**

**Me: Translation: ****_Other than the fact that you made my soulmate evil, I love what you've done. You gave all of us hope, even when we had nowhere to go._**

**Lucifer (fused)- ''I thank you as well for creating me. But you could have made it so my name wasn't cursed.''**

**Dillemel- ''I liked what you did with my character until you stopped involving me in the plot.''**

**Me: I'm saving you for later. If you were in the last few chapters, then you wouldn't have much to do.**

**Thank you for your inputs. And now for Chapter 2.**

In the Upper Dimensions...

''**_Uxie, how many possibilities remain in the Prophecy?_** '' Arceus asked. He had just seen Lucifer's transformation, and decided it was a spiritual checkpoint for the Prophecy. Uxie floated over to the Alpha Pokemon, eyes closed as always. ''**_And was this part of it?_** ''

''There are always infinite possibilities in a Prophecy, Arceus. And this meeting of the Universes was included in nearly half of the possibilities. Lucifer's fusion was in most of that half. It seems those three are very important. Half of the possibilities now include Asarchi's father, Dillemel, appearing here as well.'' Uxie said wisely. He frowned. ''And half of those involve Ash losing.''

Arceus looked through the Spectre of Worlds, sighing. ''**_Is there anything I can do to help now?_** '' he asked, looking at the small Knowledge Pokemon.

''No. To do so would be disastrous. You must wait until the final battle. Then, you can help him.''

In the Altomare Museum, the Soul Painting changed. The two sides went even closer, seperated from Ash's palms by only a foot each. Trionall was rising, mouth open, about to bring his head down on Ash's form.

Under Altomare...

''Are you ready to attack?'' Black Death asked his army of 500,000 strong. They had dug a huge cavern under Altomare, hiding practically in plain sight.

''We are ready to attack!'' the army called, sending out ten Pokemon each (They belong to the most powerful villainous team. I think they can have more than six each).

''Then let's move out!'' Black Death said.

A soldier who had been using his newly-stolen Delta Excadrill told it to use Drill Bit one more time. It burrowed, making a tunnel wide enough for six humans, or a very large Pokemon, to walk through. It broke through to the surface, and the soldiers with their Pokemon filed out.

Aboveground...

''Do you feel that?'' Ash asked. ''The ground's shaking!''

Everybody there felt it perfectly, except for Annie and Oakley, who were getting drinks in the apartments and hadn't even seen Asarchi's group or Delta.

''Earthquake!'' Bianca yelled, and began running to the apartments. She was held back by Mewtwo.

_This is no earthquake. Look._ He said, pointing to the horizon. Everybody saw a huge dust cloud, with human and Pokemon silhouettes within. They watched as it got closer, and saw the humans more clearly. They all wore black, with their hoods covering their faces.

''Use your most powerful attacks!'' their leader, a man dressed completely in a black cloak, called. All the Pokemon there immediately obeyed, while the humans were behind, ready to attack anything that survived the hoard of deadly attacking Pokemon.

''Who is that!?'' Ash exclaimed, activating his Aura Rancorda (by the way, that's Ancient Language for Soul Power). He, and everyone else there, prepared for a fight. Mewtwo used his Barrier, rendering the first wave of attacks useless.

''**_Stand back._**'' Lucifer said, ''**_I got this._**'' He walked out of the Barrier, moving right up to the leader of the mob. ''**_Team Meteor. I'm surprised that you decided to attack here. Especially right after you nearly destroyed my home._**'' he said. The leader raised a hand, and the army stopped. He looked back at Lucifer, able to hear now over the sound of the attacks and stomping of the Pokemon.

''So, we meet again, Lucifer. I see you've made some new friends. And you've changed into what you are now.'' the man said.

''**_I know who you are. Black Death, aka David Carter. My father, and now, my greatest enemy, except for Trionall himself._**'' Lucifer hissed. ''**_Why are you here?_** ''

''Because Team Meteor is Trionall's first trap. I intend to destroy all of you, quickly and easy. You might even want to allow me. If I fail, I know Trionall has worse planned for you.'' Black Death said. Though he didn't look it, he was secretly surprised that Lucifer knew his secret.

Lucifer immediately sent a huge, shadowy wave of energy outwards. The entire army collapsed, disappearing. They had been sent back to Palmo, and locked into that region for all time afterwards. Black Death's blank expression fell, and his voice showed terror.

''Listen, Lucifer. I had to do this. If I failed this, Trionall would kill me.'' Black Death said, his voice shaking with anticipation of what would happen to him.

''**_Then tell Trionall I said 'Hi', because I'm not letting you kill all of us just for your useless life._**'' Lucifer said harshly, turning to leave. He felt a knife enter his heart, and turned around. No blood flowed from the wound. He pulled the weapon out, his flesh healing behind him. ''**_And never do that again. I am the Shadow Lord. I cannot be hurt by primitive weapons._**'' With that, Lucifer turned to leave, while Black Death turned away, a single tear forming on his eyes. He left without another word, knowing he most likely wouldn't survive to see nightfall.

''How did you-?'' Latias asked.

''What just happened?'' Annie asked, confused.

''**_Team Meteor tried to attack us._**'' Lucifer said bluntly.

''Lucifer drove them off with one attack.'' Darkrai said.

''**_Two. Black Death didn't leave immediately._**'' Lucifer said, acting more modest. His Shadow Lord traits still hadn't fully changed his personality.

Later that day...

Lucas opened his communicuff, videophoning Trionall. He was very worried as to the powerful God's reaction. He hope that, maybe there would be signal problems. Maybe it wouldn't work.

No such luck. Trionall's face popped up almost immediately.

''**Did they succeed?**'' he asked, cutting straight to the point.

''...'' Lucas couldn't seem to speak. Trionall decided to give some patience, as hesitation could be good or bad. Of course, if it's good to Trionall, isn't it really bad? Or if it's bad to Trionall, is it good? I'm so confused. I hate this very well-known paradox.

Lucas cleared his throat. ''No.'' he managed to squeak, and cringed, expecting an outburst. It never came.

If Trionall felt any worry or care at all for the news, he didn't show it. ''**That's too bad. I'll have to give my regrets to Black Death next time we meet. I shall wait for more time before I set my second trap. I have a new job for you, Lucas. Capture one of the group, and change your body to theirs. I don't care what you do with the original. Just infiltrate them, using your guise to hide in plain sight. Do not take Ash's body. Leave him to me. Then, we will be able to attack much more easily.**'' Trionall said. He shut down his communicuff, leaving Lucas without further explanation. He had been pretending to be Lucas for so long now, he had almost forgotten he was Latios. He looked at the group, but found it would only be harder for him to carry out his duty when he looked at Latias. He knew exactly what her relationship to Ash Ketchum was, and realized how silly this whole battle was. Each side depended on the other. Without Ash, Trionall would never have risen. Without Trionall, Ash would never have existed. If they both could just see that, then maybe the inevitable battle will never come.

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it later. So, just a recap for the series. Ash was killed by, and then became allies with, Kyurem. Asarchi died battling Dillemel. Ash was brought back, and learned he was a distant relative to Trionall, and directly related to both Arceus and Victini, who had captured herself. Asarchi came back, and was teleported to Ash's Universe by Palkia and Dialga with his soulmate, Latias and his son, Lucifer. A man named Lucifer, who hails from Holon, shows up to Ash, and pledges to help defeat Trionall, who was the cause behind Holon's near-destruction. They now have to defeat Trionall if they are to save the entire Xyrullean complex.**


	4. Latios

After what had happened that day, the group of transdimensional friends hoped they would have a good rest. Most would sleep well.

Next day, 1:00 a.m...

Ash shot up in his bed when he heard a small but unusual noise coming from Brock's room. He got up quietly and silently moved down the hallway of the apartments to the doorway of the room. Asarchi was already there, listening with his radarlike hearing. Ash could pick up tiny vibrations, thanks to his heritage.

''Aa-'' Brock's voice said, but was cut off.

''Ssh. I don't want to hurt you. Don't draw attention, and nothing will happen to you.'' a new, deeper voice said. ''Now, sleep.''

Ash and Asarchi heard Brock's body relax as either a Hypnosis or chloroform did its work. The door unlocked, and the two hid in the shadows, Asarchi literally melting into the darkness. The door opened, and Brock stepped out, holding a limp Brock. Ash and Asarchi looked at each other.

What's going on? Asarchi mouthed.

Latios. Ash mouthed back. Come on.

The two followed the transformed Latios while he walked out the apartment building. He carried Brock behind the building, to the forest behind the apartments. Latios carefully set him securely in a tree.

At least he didn't kill him. Ash said. Asarchi ignored him, watching intently. He was in a position to jump up.

Latios turned around, and Asarchi leapt out of the shadows, changing into his Ash body.

''What are you doing out here, Brock?'' Asarchi asked, using Ash's voice. Latios stopped in his tracks.

''Getting fresh air. Is there anything wrong with that?'' he asked.

Asarchi looked behind Latios. ''May I ask why there's someone who looks exactly like you in that tree?'' he asked.

Latios sweatdropped. ''Uh...''

Ash came from his hiding place. ''Look, we know you're Latios, so give it up. We saw you take Brock back here.'' he said. Latios looked down, and changed into his normal human form.

''I'm in trouble, aren't I?'' he asked.

''**_Yes._**'' Asarchi said, changing back into his true form.

''We know that you raised Trionall. And that you led Team Meteor to Altomare.'' Ash said.

''I know what I did. And you only heard the partial truth. I didn't do any of those things because I wanted to, I did them because I had to. I had to protect Latias from Trionall. The only way to do so was by changing sides. Trionall told me to take one of your bodies to watch you. I took Brock, but not for the reason Trionall gave me. I had to give you a message. This entire rivalry is stupid. Neither of you could be here now if you hadn't gotten help from the other. If you don't fight, then the battle will never come.''

''**_If we don't fight, then Trionall will win without resistance. And I didn't bring my family here just to lose against my ancestor._**'' Asarchi replied. ''**_And how do we know that you aren't just trying to set us up for Trionall to attack by surprise?_** ''

''You don't. I know that I can't be trusted after raising him. I'm just trying to set right where I erred.'' Latios answered. ''And I know Trionall's weakness. He severely underestimates you. He expects that, should the battle occur, he will defeat you in less than a minute. I know that you are much more powerful than you let on. And you are a kind person, Ash. I believe that you and your friends will succeed. I have seen Uxie's Prophecy, and the one that appeared in front of me showed what would happen if I didn't take the side I knew was right.''

Asarchi didn't look like he believed him. ''**_I don't trust you. Now, you had better get out before I-_**'' he started, before Ash interrupted.

''Now, let's keep an open mind here. I think Latios is really trying to repent. I know I would if I were in his place.'' Ash said.

Asarchi created a Shadow Ball and launched it at Ash, hitting him in the stomach. Both Ash and Asarchi flew backwards. ''Remember, if I'm hurt, then so are you.''

Asarchi grumbled to himself but didn't answer.

6 hours later...

(before I start the 7:00 thing, I'll just say that Brock was returned to his bedroom and Asarchi went back to his bed)

Latias woke up first, and woke the others, noticing Ash's bed was empty. She figured that he had gone out for a walk, as he did occasionally. She went outside to start her patrol of the city, and noticed Ash talking with a man who looked about 20 and had straight brown hair. They were sitting near the Pokeblock Maker tables. She decided to drop in and see what they were talking about, so she turned invisible and descended.

When she got there, she heard part of a conversation.

''-you sure you want to do this? What if it ends up hurting her, like you feared?'' Ash asked the man, who looked down at the table.

''I know the risks. But what is a war without the risk of losing those that you love? And no matter which side I choose in this war, someone I care about will die, be it her or you. Trionall will not stop until every last living thing is extinguished, and he will not even stop there. He wants Xyrule's and Dillemel's powers, and to become the king of the Xyrullean Complex.'' the man said.

Ash looked thoughtful. ''Well, if-when we win, all of us will be saved. I'll personally give my own life if it means saving your sister's. She doesn't deserve to die. And I've cheated death more than my share of times. And I've done things that would make Dillemel flinch. Flarimist probably has a spot in the Bottom Realms for me. But for now, my priorities are to defeat Trionall, and protect your sister in any way possible.''

''Why won't you say her name?'' the man asked.

''Because she's listening in on us right now.'' Ash replied. Latias looked around, seeing if someone was watching the two with her. She saw no one.

''Come out, Latias. I know you're there. Might as well show yourself. Your brother wants to say something to you.'' Ash said. Latias appeared from the air next to him, changing into Amy.

''My brother isn't human. And he's working for Trionall right now. He wouldn't change sides enough to be able to talk to you.'' she said angrily. ''Latios is a traitor. He rose Trionall and convinced Uxie that I was the one who rose him. He could never return from that evil level.''

The man looked down again. ''Latias is right. She knows me better than anyone else. I shouldn't be trusted anymore, not after what I did. It was foolish of me to expect to be taken back. I should leave now. My place in this war is unexsistant now. Neither side will take me, so I might as well go. Goodbye, Latias.'' The man changed form into Latios, proving that he was indeed Latias's brother, and teleported, but not before leaving something. It was a note, wrapped around a red stone shaped like a heart.

l I am sorry for what I have done. Please, forgive me, Latias. Goodbye, and l

l good luck in your battle l

l with Trionall. I also give you this Heart Stone, to remember what used to be. l

l This will be the last you l l see of me in this, or any, Universe. However, l

l should you need me, I can be found in a place where l

l your heart can lead you. l


	5. Once Turned, Never Returned

''**So, Latios has turned against me. Well, then. This is a new turn of events. Too bad he won't live to see my triumph.'' **Trionall said, taking the Aura from Viridian Forest. The life there turned to dust as the Aura left. He opened a communicuff and called Black Death.

''Y-yes, M-Master?'' Black Death asked shakily, terrified for his life. He knew that Trionall would kill him for failing.

''**I have not called to kill you, Black Death. I must save my strength to kill Ash Ketchum and his pathetic friends. I have called you because I require some of your agents.**''

''Which one? I can spare any that you need, Master.'' Black Death said, relieved that he was going to survive.

''**Their nicknames are Ares, Hades, and Athena. They are members of another Universe, but you have their counterparts.**'' Trionall replied.

Black Death nodded. ''Luke, Carter, and Ayume. A wise choice, Master. I will teleport them to you right away.''

''**Good. And now that you have redeemed yourself, I will not kill you when I am the ruler of the Xyrullean Complex.''** Trionall said. Black Death saluted him, then shut off the communicuff to carry out the orders.

Three agents, dressed completely in black, teleported in front of Trionall. Two males and one female.

The female, nicknamed Athena, walked up to Trionall. ''What do you wish, Master Trionall?'' she asked. She was the one in the trio who asked for orders, while Hades, aka Carter, was the leader, and Ares, aka Luke, was the field agent.

**''Go spy on Ash and his friends. Carter will know what Ash looks like, so follow his lead.**'' Trionall replied, ''**Don't fail, or you will suffer a fate worse than death.**'' The trio of Team Meteor agents gulped, then saluted him, walking out of the decimated forest.

At the apartments...

''Excuse me, do you know where a man who goes by the name of Ash Ketchum is?'' Athena asked when she saw two adult girls. One had short grey hair, while the other had long gold hair that was in two spirals.

The girls turned around. '' And who might you be?'' the grey-haired one asked harshly.

''My name is Ayume. This is Carter, and this is Luke. We need to talk to Ash.'' Athena said.

''Oh, didn't you hear? Ash died three years ago. He couldn't talk with you if he wanted to.'' the grey-haired girl said. ''By the way, my name's Oakley. This is Annie.''

''Hi.'' Annie said.

''Listen, you had better get out of here. Team Meteor isn't exactly welcome in Altomare.'' Oakley said.

The trio knew they had been found out already, though how they knew, they could not say.

''Wait a minute...'' Carter said. He had felt someone's presence behind them for some time now. He whirled around, fist swinging.

The man who had been standing behind them caught his arm just inches from colliding with his face. He had crazy raven hair and striking brown eyes. He smirked when he saw Carter's face.

''Well well well. If it isn't Carter. I didn't expect to see you after what you did.'' Ash said, his voice filled with hate. Ayume and Luke were about to attack, but Ash used his Aura to stop them as well. ''I see you've brought a few friends as well. You know, it's a shame. You could have done so much more if you had chosen a different path.''

Carter swung his arm, forcing Ash to let go. ''Save your sentiments for someone who cares. I'm not letting you get in my way, and I don't care if you're my brother. I'm completing my goal if it kills me.'' Carter said, his voice dripping with menace. Annie and Oakley gasped. How many more secrets did Ash have? What, is he also Trionall in disguise?

''Don't think that I am evil just because I have secrets.'' Ash said, as if reading the duo's minds. ''And as for you, Carter, I'm afraid your goal will have to be...put off for a while. You've been on the police's most wanted list for ten years now.''

''Thirteen.'' Carter said.

''And I'm not your brother. I am much more than human now.'' Ash said, transforming into his Trionall form. Carter and the other two gasped as they saw that Ash could look like their master. ''**Go back to Trionall, and tell him that he will never win. Tell him that he will die in a way no being should ever have to encounter. Tell him that, no matter what he does, he. Will. Lose.**''

The trio, including Carter, nodded fearfully, and ran off. Ash changed back into his normal human body, and held his head with one hand. ''Ohh...'' he said. The poison of Trionall's voice was still in his voice, not completely worn off quite yet.

That night...

Ash tossed in his bed as a nightmare took him.

In Ash's dreams...

_''__**You really believe you can defeat me, Ash Ketchum? Hah. You are a shame to your race, and you will not last a minute against me. Watch my vision of the future, and then tell me you will win.**__''_

_Scenes of death and destruction surround Ash. He can clearly see his friends dead all around him. He sees himself, lying in a pool of dark black blood, head crushed in. He begins to cry as he realizes that he could do nothing to prevent the terrible premonition. He feels his essence fade as he dies as well._

''Ash, wake up!'' Latias called. Ash's eyes snapped open. ''You were shaking and saying things.'' she said.

''It was a nightmare. That's all.'' Ash said, trying to forget what he had seen.

**_''You had a vision_**.'' Asarchi said, rising from the shadows next to the bed.

''It was a nightmare!'' Ash insisted, shaking his head in an attempt to forget.

**_''No matter what you say, Ash, nothing can change the truth. And visions aren't always unchangeable. You can still make the decisions that alter the future, and will prevent the vision from ever coming to pass.''_**

Ash got out of the bed. He held his head in his hands. ''I'm not sure I can do this anymore. And my transformed body is starting to sound and act like Trionall now.'' he said, scratching his head. He froze when he felt something. A single scale. He picked it off. It was a brilliant emerald green, was shaped in a slow curve, and was made of a material that was harder than diamond. He tentatively felt the back of his neck, and felt a small spike, like a crest was starting to form on his skin. ''And even look like him. This is not good. I hate to have to say it, but there's only one being who can explain this.''

''Who?'' Latias asked, worried.

''The one who started this entire conflict. Latios.'' Ash said. Tears began to form in the corners of Latias's eyes.

''I am not asking _him _for advice.'' she said, changing into her human form and crossing her arms. At that time, the other members of the team came in.

''**_And remember; he said he wouldn't see you ever again._**'' Asarchi said.

Later, at the museum...

Ash was currently sitting on the floor in front of the Soul Painting, watching as the scene changed every few seconds. Now, the two sides were almost touching the rippling shadow field around Asarchi, and Ash himself had been moved. He was now trapped underneath Trionall's foot. The great ebony dragon Dillemel was attempting to free him, but was clearly failing. Latios was in the picture as well, and seemed to be begging for Arceus to do something, though the painting wouldn't tell what. Ash frowned when he saw where Latias was. She was trapped under a large group of Trionall's forces. One was a strange Pokemon that looked Legendary, but was one that Ash had never seen. It was humanoid, and at least ten feet tall. It was raising one of its hands over its head, preparing to bring down long, poison-tipped, metallic claws on Latias's head. Ash looked down when he remembered the promise that he had made to Latios. ''Don't worry, Latios. I haven't forgotten.''

''Despite the memories, I think it's this museum that I will miss most.'' a voice suddenly said from behind Ash, who jumped up from the sudden noise. He turned around and smiled.

''Latios. I was going to look for you.'' he said.

Latios shook his head. ''Arceus hasn't officiated it yet, but I'm no longer Latios. I'm just an unnamed being who feels homesick now.'' he said. ''I just came to say goodbye. I see the Soul Painting is still intact and that Trionall has some new allies. I've never seen a Pokemon with such vicious claws.'' He was looking at the image of the Legendary who was about to bring its claws down on the painted Latias's head. Ash looked away.

''This means I'll fail my promise. If this comes to pass...'' Ash said. Latios raised his hand, and Ash stopped talking.

''I understand, Ash. A promise is easier to break than to make. Just look at me. I was once a friend of the people of Altomare; now, I've broken my most sacred vow and raised Trionall. I had to go neutral so that I could not do any more damage to your cause. If I tried to help, I would only make things worse.''

Meanwhile, in an unknown place somewhere in Kanto...

''**_Report._**'' Trionall said into his most recent communicuff.

''Latios has gone neutral. In fact, in all records, he never existed. It seems that he has wiped his name off of any and all instances.'' a voice said. The channel was bad and static filled the screen, only allowing a gravelly voice through.

Trionall chuckled. ''**_Everything is going according to plan. Do they suspect you?_** '' he said.

''No. My ruse is too perfect for them to see through it. Even Chiracal is blind to it.'' the voice said.

''**_Excellent. I have gained enough strength to return to my true form. Until I destroy them and become the new king of the Xyrullean Complex, I have only one more order for you. Allow Dillemel through the portal and let him join their side. It is time for me to take my place._**'' Trionall replied.

He was right. Soon, the battle would begin. Soon, his spy will reveal his/her/its identity.

As of now, the preparation has been completed. As of now, the wait is finally over.

The battle has begun.

**And that ends Part 1! I bet you didn't expect another spy.**

**Thanks for staying so long. I never thought that Legends of Trionall would net over 2,000 readers! In regards to this accomplishment, I'm going to take the liberty to add one of Xyrule's quotes.**

**No matter what happens, no matter who wins or loses, the only battle that matters is the battle within yourself. Once you can conquer your fears and find your Destiny, there is nothing that can stand in your way.**

**- Xyrule **

**Can you believe that we're so close to finishing this? The answer to the question you have all had since I began this saga will finally be answered.**

**Who will win?**

**The answer may not be what you don't think it is.**


End file.
